Elisa and Ursula
Elisa and Ursula were the split personalities of a young woman who possessed powerful ESP and psychic abilities. It is unclear which of the personalities was the "real" one. Their wildly different personalities made it fairly easy for the woman to pass herself off as a pair of twins. Each personality had different abilities and training. Biography Early Life Elisa and Ursula were born in Germany, then brought to Snezhinsk (Chelyabinsk-70) sometime during their childhood where their parents worked as nuclear physicists. They were twin sisters who were survivors of the Kyshtym Nuclear Disaster in the Ural Mountains, near Ozyorsk (Chelyabinsk-65) in 1957. The explosion killed their parents and the image of "ashes of death" falling from the sky has stayed with them as they grew up. After their exposure to nuclear fallout, they were taken back to their country, to a lab in East Germany, in which they were subjected to power-amplifying experiments. They gained powerful ESP and psychic abilities (including telepathy and precognition) after they were exposed to radiation from the nuclear disaster. Due to their abilities, the disaster still haunts Elisa in her dreams, wherein she saw her parents dying in the explosion. The sisters were then rescued by Gene and taken to America. Unfortunately, their stay there made them realize that America only really cared for their powerful abilities, and that the Capitalists and Communists were one and the same. Gene then took them with him to help in his plan to establish Army's Heaven. Ursula, the more powerful of the two, later joined FOX, and was the only elite member that didn't wear a Sneaking Suit, while Elisa was hired for her skills as a doctor. Both sisters were trained in their respective fields by Gene. During the San Hieronymo Takeover, Ursula (the more powerful of the two) became a loyal follower of Gene, while Elisa became a researcher who watched over Null, keeping him under control and monitoring his culture tank. While treating Null in the culture tank, Elisa meets Big Boss and supplied some Malaria drugs for Roy Campbell after talking with him, as well as telling them to go to the Harbor as "what they are looking for is there". She also warned Big Boss that if he ends up encountering Ursula, then he must shoot her, as otherwise, "he'll already be dead". Shortly after Cunningham captured Big Boss, Elisa communicated telepathically to him about Gene's plan to launch the nukes, although at the cost of her stamina. When the guard said that it was time to wrap it up, she covered up her actions by claiming that she "must have gotten too into it". Meanwhile, Ursula had tipped Cunningham off that Big Boss would end up being rescued by his resistance group. Elisa helped out Big Boss in his escape by stealing a military truck and knocking Cunningham out and helping Big Boss and the soldiers involved in the rescue attempt. She did this partially due to the fact that she simply could not support Gene anymore after his decision to use nuclear weapons. Elisa also felt "that Boss would make a great father one day". However, during the infiltration of the Production Plant to stop the Metal Gear RAXA, it was revealed that Elisa suffered from dissociative identity disorder, and that Ursula was not her twin sister, but an alternate personality produced by the experiments performed on them: the bulk of Elisa's powers were transferred to Ursula. Gene used his voice abilities to forcefully trigger Ursula's awakening; the process of which seemed to be very painful for Elisa. As Ursula, she piloted Metal Gear RAXA and fought Big Boss, using her powerful psychokinesis to allow Metal Gear to move and act in a natural manner, as if it wasn't a machine at all. She survived the battle despite being inside RAXA when it exploded and turned against Gene when he threatened to launch a nuclear missile, but Gene overpowered her and stabbed her in the heart. While Big Boss cradled her in his arms, Elisa/Ursula, in her final words, told Big Boss his future; she predicted that Big Boss will build his own Metal Gear after destroying the ICBMG, the occurrence of Les Enfants Terribles, and ultimately revealed that his son will bring the world to ruin and another son will save the world. Abilities Elisa and Ursula both possessed numerous psychic abilities, including (but probably not limited to) telepathy, psychokinesis, and precognition. As mentioned above, Ursula was stronger: when she piloted RAXA, she psychokinetically controlled it to the point where it moved and acted as though it was alive, whereas Elisa needed to physically touch Big Boss to induce a telepathic conversation between the two, and was left exhausted to the point of physical collapse afterwards. It is implied that Ursula had some control over most machines, as shown when she made a control panel explode with the power of her mind. Trivia *Gene used his own personal charisma to charm both Elisa and Ursula into joining him. He did not have to force the "sisters" or use his special ability to do so.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). *The relationship between Gene and Ursula mirrors that between Big Boss and Gray Fox. *When Elisa is introduced to Roy Campbell, Campbell jokingly asked Big Boss how he was able to get a girl as young as her to join their side, suggesting that he should give her "another five years". Behind the Scenes *In Noriyoshi Ohrai's artwork for Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Ursula is depicted with gray hair while Eilsa is depicted with blond hair. *In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Elisa or Ursula can be unlocked. To unlock Elisa, the player needs a Level 80 in the Med Unit, and to unlock Ursula, it needs to be higher than Level 80 (around an even number). Notes & References Category:MPO Characters